L'autre Amy Pond
by OldGirl-NoraArlani
Summary: OS. Lawrence, Kansas, 1978. Les frères Winchester ont fait un saut dans le temps pour aller sauver leurs parents et s'apprêtent à regagner leur époque avec l'aide de Castiel. Sam attend Dean dans un petit café où il rencontre une superbe rouquine qui dit s'appeler... Amy Pond ! Problème, ce n'est pas celle qu'il a connue ado. Au menu : voyage temporel, anges et points fixes.
_**Résumé : Quand Sammy rencontre une autre Amy Pond que celle qu'il a connue ado.**_

 _Crossover naturel ou presque, non ? Pour le faire fonctionner, je suis partie du principe que les Pond n'ont pas été expédiés en 1938 mais 1968, et qu'ils ont quitté New-York pour venir vivre dans la ville de John et Mary Winchester. Je voulais pas qu'Amy soit une trop vieille dame... :-)  
_

 _Références : DW épisode 7.05 (les Anges prennent Manhattan) - SPN (ép. 5.13 - Le Retour d'Anna et ép. 7.03 - Amours de jeunesse)_

 _._

* * *

 **L'AUTRE AMY POND  
**

 _Lawrence, Kansas, 1978_

AMY POND

C'était le milieu de l'après-midi. Plus l'heure du déjeuner et pas encore celle des premiers clients du soir… L'équivalent maritime du calme plat. Le temps n'avançait pas. La grande aiguille de l'horloge murale la narguait depuis de longues minutes. Il ne se passait strictement rien.

 _Ding !_

Elle finissait de laver les verres derrière le comptoir quand le petit carillon de la porte d'entrée lui signala que quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans le snack… Machinalement, elle leva un œil en reposant son torchon pour l'étendre à sécher et… Oh wow ! Elle faillit en avaler son chewing-gum.

Un jeune homme venait de pousser la porte. Et pour tout dire, il était… et bien… geronimo, quoi !

Amy était une femme mariée très heureuse en ménage, et l'épouse comblée quoique relativement indépendante d'un jeune interne qui officiait dans l'hôpital au bas de la rue, mais le superbe spécimen qui venait de franchir sa porte avait de quoi de monopoliser toute son attention.

Très grand et mince, il avait des cheveux assez longs d'une nuance châtain clair, qui retombaient un peu sur le col de sa canadienne foncée. En dessous, une chemise à larges carreaux enserrait ses épaules de quaterback. Il se déplaçait avec les mouvements légèrement empruntés de tous ceux qui dépassaient le mètre quatre-vingt-dix, mais c'était charmant.

Il regarda dans la salle après s'être plié sur la banquette d'une table près de la vitrine, avec une excellente vue sur la rue et alors Amy rencontra son regard. D'un gris lumineux, il était encore rehaussé par deux minces sourcils diaboliquement arqués. Le bas de son fin visage au menton pointu, vaguement elfique – moins les oreilles – était recouvert d'une barbe de trois ou quatre jours, au travers duquel brilla un petit sourire étonnamment timide. Elle adorait les timides.

Lissant une mèche rouquine échappée de sa queue de cheval basse, elle s'approcha avec son carnet de commande à la main et lui sourit à son tour.

— Je peux vous apporter quelque chose ? Du café ? Un petit quelque chose à manger ?

Son grand front expressif se plissa et il parut étonnamment embarrassé. Contre toute attente, il venait tout juste de se mettre à rougir quand il répondit d'une voix définitivement grave, au moins deux octaves plus bas que ce qu'on attendait en le voyant :

— C'est à dire que… merci. Mais… je dois retrouver des amis qui arrivent bientôt… normalement, et je ne sais pas si…

 _Bobard_. Amy fit la moue et posa sa main sur sa hanche. A fréquenter le Docteur, si elle avait au moins appris un truc, c'était à repérer les menteurs… Elle surprit ses beaux yeux qui glissaient furtivement sur son décolleté, et il sembla mortifié quand il comprit que son attitude pouvait paraître équivoque, ce qui le fit rougir encore davantage. C'était adorable. En plus, il ne faisait probablement qu'essayer de lire son nom sur le badge qu'elle portait ostensiblement.

— Vous savez, mon café n'est pas aussi horrible qu'on le dit… Vous devriez en goûter au moins une tasse avant de vous faire une opinion...

— Merci… euh Amy ! répondit-il avec soudain plus d'assurance. Ce qu'il y a c'est… que je n'ai pas d'argent pour vous payer. Je suis parti précipitamment et je n'ai pas pris mon portefeuille, ça m'apprendra...

— Je vois. Alors vous ne me laissez pas d'autre solution que de vous l'offrir, déclara-t-elle en lui lançant un petit clin d'œil.

* * *

SAM WINCHESTER

Sam esquissa malgré lui un petit sourire ravi quand la jolie serveuse rousse aux yeux pétillants s'éloigna vers le comptoir pour aller lui faire un expresso. Elle devait avoir quelque chose comme quarante ou quarante-cinq ans mais il voulait bien reconnaître qu'elle était vraiment super-super sexy… Elle devait être sûrement un ancien mannequin, une reine de beauté locale, ou quelque chose comme ça. Grande avec la taille fine, un teint de porcelaine et grands yeux de poupée. Une jolie bouche pulpeuse, s'exprimant avec un petit accent. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il soit anglais. Il y avait autre chose, elle roulait un peu les r. Entre autres.

Quand il réalisa qu'il était en train de bigler comme un ado sur ses jambes révélées par son uniforme de service jaune poussin, il jura silencieusement et se força à lever les yeux en se composant le plus parfait des masques innocents. Il le peaufinait depuis des années. Dean avait toujours l'air furax vingt-trois heures sur vingt-quatre. Il fallait bien que l'un des deux au moins inspire un peu confiance… Sans autre commentaire, elle déposa devant lui le café dans une petite tasse blanche avec une soucoupe, et retourna vaquer à ses occupations à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Soulevant très discrètement sa manche, il jeta un œil sur sa montre pour constater ce qu'il devinait déjà largement : Dean était _encore plus_ en retard que lui. Une bouffée d'anxiété le gagna à l'idée qu'il aurait pu y avoir une complication inconnue… Castiel avait été très éprouvé par leur déplacement dans le temps. Sam ne voulait pas penser à ce qui se passerait si l'ange n'était pas capable de les ramener. Se retrouver coincé à une autre époque que la sienne n'était pas une expérience qui le faisait réellement fantasmer. Rien que sentir dans sa poche le poids de son inutile téléphone, qui ne captait bien sûr aucun réseau, le rendait nerveux et irritable. Car s'il avait été chez lui, ça aurait bien été le premier truc qu'il aurait fait : appeler le portable de Dean pour vérifier ce qu'il foutait et s'il était encore loin…

Le menton dans la main, il regarda les passants aux tenues ultra kitsh à la mode à la toute fin des années 70, en espérant apercevoir leurs silhouettes familières parmi eux, mais son esprit vagabondait. Comment s'en étonner aussi ? C'était dans cette ville du Kansas que ses parents s'étaient rencontrés et avaient vécu jusqu'au drame, ça n'était pas anodin… Tout à l'heure, il avait vu le garage où avait travaillé son père, pratiquement le lieu de naissance officiel de l'Impala. Il avait vu ses parents et surtout sa mère qu'il n'avait jamais pu connaître. Il ne pouvait pas considérer que son fantôme, affronté quand il avait rejoint Dean sur les routes, comptait vraiment. Le spectre de sa mère, piégée dans leur ancienne maison, avait été libéré, donc la dernière chose à laquelle s'attendre, c'était de la rencontrer jeune... Et une chasseuse issue d'une longue lignée en plus !

Pourtant au lieu de profiter de ce moment unique et terriblement précieux, il se rongeait les sangs à cause de cette épée de Damoclès sur leurs têtes… Franchement pourquoi Michaël et Lucifer voulaient régler leurs problèmes confraternels à travers eux, ça le dépassait. Comme si sa relation avec Dean n'était pas assez exclusive et compliquée comme ça… Si les plans désespérés d'Anna Milton pour éviter l'Apocalypse réussissaient – à savoir tuer ses parents avant même qu'ils ne puissent les concevoir Dean et lui – en moins d'une seconde, il disparaîtrait dans le néant. Peut-être sous les yeux même de la serveuse, qui aurait sûrement la frayeur de sa vie…

Il reconsulta sa montre et s'agita légèrement sur la banquette. Dix minutes de retard pour lui, vingt minutes pour Dean et Cass, il se passait forcément un truc. Où étaient-ils ? Les anges les avaient-ils trouvés les premiers ? Ses traits se tendirent, il avait envie de se ronger les ongles et se crispa sur son café.

* * *

AMY POND

Faisant mine de lessiver le comptoir qui était déjà très propre, elle se prit à se demander ce qu'il faisait dans la vie. Il était jeune, il devait donc sûrement être étudiant mais dans quelle discipline ? C'était étonnant de voir combien un aussi beau garçon pouvait afficher sans complexe un aussi déplorable goût vestimentaire… Plus elle le scrutait pour tâcher de deviner s'il était plutôt bucheron ou avocat, plus elle réalisait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Et soudain, alors qu'elle laissait dériver un bref instant son esprit qui lâchait prise, elle comprit ce que c'était : le délicieux footballeur timide, qui lui faisait regretter son activité de kissogramme, était… _moderne_ ! Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas vu ça plus tôt ? Maintenant que cette idée avait fait son chemin à vive allure dans ses neurones, les preuves semblaient s'accumuler d'elles-mêmes. Ses vêtements étaient assez neutres et relativement intemporels mais pas sa façon de les porter, ni ses baskets de marque !

C'était ça ! Combiné à cet air inquiet et complètement à part qu'il avait depuis le début : celui de ne pas être à sa place.

Le cœur d'Amy battit un peu plus vite. C'était bête, en fait. Elle s'était toujours dit qu'elle s'était faite à sa vie ici. Un job de serveuse, l'écriture de nouvelles pour enfants et l'éducation de son fils suffisaient à équilibrer le quotidien de la vie qu'ils avaient reconstruite ici en Amérique.

Le Docteur lui avait déjà parlé des particules huon. Et elle avait même écouté. Elle s'imagina que ce visiteur avait attiré à ce point son attention, c'était peut-être parce que quelque chose d'infime en elle pouvait les percevoir autour de lui. Parce que c'était un voyageur temporel. Un instant, elle revit la face de gros bêta du Docteur, son grand front plein de rides d'expression et l'imagina en train de lui dire qu'aussi créative que puisse être cette idée… ce n'était vraiment vraiment pas de ça dont il s'agissait… Cette évocation lui arracha un tendre sourire nostalgique.

C'était pourtant vrai que ça ne pouvait pas être ça. L'homme était si manifestement américain… Ce n'était pas pour s'envoyer des fleurs, mais elle avait du mal à imaginer le Docteur ne pas tout faire pour éviter ce pays où il les avait perdus… Oh bien sûr, pas vraiment « perdus, perdus » puisqu'ils étaient en vie, mais à jamais séparés de lui par une sorte de verrou temporel fumeux qu'il avait tendance à appeler Point Fixe et qui l'empêchait prétendument de reposer le TARDIS à quelques kilomètres d'eux et de leur rendre une petite visite…

Dehors les trépidations d'une forte pluie sur l'auvent de toile, la ramenèrent ici et maintenant. Une averse torrentielle était en train de s'abattre en lessivant les rues. Les gouttes rebondissaient joyeusement et violemment sur le trottoir. Elle tourna la tête vers son client qui sembla encore plus désespéré de se trouver coincé ici. Elle se dit qu'il n'était pas près de vider les lieux si ses amis venaient de se mettre eux aussi à l'abri de la saucée ! Qui savait combien de temps ça allait durer ?

Mue par l'envie de trouver une excuse pour lui parler, elle saisit un couteau sur la desserte de l'office, s'approcha de la tarte du jour et en découpa une part généreuse. Puis elle sortit un pack de glace à la vanille du congélateur et en préleva un peu pour déposer deux boules à côté de la tarte dans une assiette, avant de les napper généreusement de chantilly. Enfin, elle se dirigea droit sur lui, avec l'assiette tenteresse dans une main et une cuiller dans l'autre. Elle connaissait bien peu d'hommes capables de résister à ça.

— Vous voulez une part de tarte ? proposa-t-elle.

— Je vous remercie mais… je n'ai pas faim, déclina-t-il poliment.

Et juste au même moment, son estomac émit un énorme gargouillis protestataire et fort contradicteur. Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de maîtriser sa honte. Quand il les rouvrit, elle s'était assise devant lui, sur la banquette d'en face, et poussait l'assiette devant lui avec un coup de sourcil goguenard.

— Comment vous appelez-vous ? s'enquit-elle en se croisant les bras avec un sourire amusé.

— Je m'appelle Sam. Sam Winchester.

Elle ne put retenir un petit rire puis leva les deux bras comiquement, avec un petit sifflement issu de sa bouche en cœur.

— _Winchester_ ? Rien que ça ? Alors haut les mains, ma pauvre Amy ! fit-elle délicieusement équivoque et ravie de le voir rosir encore.

Il attrapa la cuiller avec un sourire rentré et la plongea dans la glace pour en prendre une bouchée qui le fit gémir de contentement et hocher la tête d'approbation.

— Une merveille, confirma-t-il de sa belle voix grave. Et je vous garantis que je suis un expert.

Puis avec un rien d'hésitation, il leva encore les yeux sur elle pour demander sur le ton de la conversation :

— Mais est-ce que j'ai vraiment l'air aussi dangereux que ça ?

Ah ! L'animal pouvait flirter gentiment quand il voulait bien ! Pendant un moment, elle avait fini par se demander s'il était gay. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il allait peut-être pouvoir être dans le bon état d'esprit pour lui parler un peu.

— Mhh, oui ! répondit-elle en se moquant légèrement et en le lui laissant voir. Le danger est tatoué partout sur vous !

Les yeux rieurs, il engloutit un gros morceau de tarte avec une satisfaction évidente, aussi manqua-t-il de s'étouffer quand elle ajouta tout tranquillement :

— C'est le lot commun de tous les voyageurs temporels, n'est-ce pas ?

Il écarquilla ses grands yeux sur elle, soudain tendu comme un ressort. Elle nota comme il venait de se reculer au fond de la banquette et elle le regarda avec étonnement.

— Relax ! Je ne vais rien dire du tout. Votre secret est à l'abri avec moi, vous pouvez me croire.

— Vous êtes quoi ? Un ange ? Un démon ? Fini de jouer, répondez !

Elle soupira en scrutant ses traits qui étaient devenus beaucoup plus durs, et pas exempts d'une certaine… panique.

— Ok, Sam. Je vous aurais bien répondu « un peu des deux » mais j'ai l'impression que vous êtes brusquement devenu terriblement sérieux et que vous ne savez plus reconnaître un inoffensif petit badinage quand vous en voyez un. J'en suis navrée. Je vous laisse tranquille.

Elle fit mine de se lever mais elle eut la surprise de sentir sa main la retenir au poignet en serrant un peu fort.

— Qui êtes-vous ?

— Je suis Amy Pond. Enfin, techniquement Amy Williams, vu que je suis mariée… D'ailleurs mon mari arrive très bientôt, car il a fini son service, ajouta-t-elle avec un coup d'œil sur la façon dont il la tenait toujours dans une poigne de fer.

— _Amy Pond_ ? Est-ce que c'est une plaisanterie ?

Maintenant qu'elle le voyait penché sur elle de toute sa taille et refusant de la laisser aller, elle se disait que sa petite blague de tout à l'heure sur le danger qui émanait de lui, n'était peut-être pas aussi amusante que ça. Si ça se trouvait, c'était un psychopathe.

— Allez dire ça à ma mère. Et vous n'avez pas besoin de vous montrer violent, répondit-elle en tirant sur son poignet d'un coup pour le récupérer.

Il réalisa ce qu'il faisait et baissa les bras le long de son corps. Un muscle sur sa joue tressaillait pendant qu'il serrait les mâchoires, et elle se recula prudemment, choisissant de mettre un comptoir entre eux deux. Et puis là-bas, il y avait le couteau. Sûr que Rory allait arriver d'ici peu mais quoiqu'il puisse se montrer très déterminé, elle n'était pas sûre qu'il aurait pu faire face à un adversaire tel que lui, plus grand, plus jeune et plus fort.

Il regarda dehors tandis qu'un craquement sinistre se faisait entendre, suivi d'un roulement de tonnerre, et enfin un flash lumineux zébra le ciel quelques secondes après. S'approchant de la porte comme pour sortir, il l'ouvrit et une bouffée d'air humide pénétra à l'intérieur.

* * *

SAM WINCHESTER

Ce qui lui paraissait évident, c'était qu'elle ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. En tous cas, à celle qu'il avait connue à l'adolescence. La toute jeune Amy qu'il avait secrètement aimée et puis jamais revue, sacrifiée sur l'autel des impératifs et du business familial... Bien sûr, il savait ce que Dean aurait dit. Que ce n'était qu'un béguin de môme et qu'il était en train de surréagir. Qu'il perdait une occasion de récupérer de précieuses informations qui pouvaient être vitales.

La belle rousse avait battu en retraite et le bombardait d'œillades furieuses. Apeurées, il aurait compris, mais furieuses ? Elle n'avait pas dit qu'elle était un ange, ni un démon. Si elle était bien le kitsune qu'ils avaient déjà rencontré il y a des années, il aurait fallu expliquer pourquoi elle avait cette apparence… Trop âgée, trop rousse, trop grande, la structure même de son visage ne correspondait pas…

La pluie lui cinglait la figure mais semblait efficace pour lui remettre les idées en place. Dans son dos, la voix de la serveuse s'éleva encore :

— Dites, _Future Boy_ , ou vous rentrez ou vous sortez, mais ne laissez pas cette foutue porte ouverte !

Il obtempéra et la referma, puis se tourna à nouveau vers elle. En la percevant maintenant si froide et si distante, il se sentit un peu désappointé. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui. D'ordinaire, il n'était pas celui avec lequel les filles flirtaient. Pas quand Dean était dans les parages en tous cas. Pourtant, et c'était le métier qui voulait ça, s'il baissait sa garde, il pouvait finir tué n'importe quand.

— Je suis désolé, finit-il par dire. Vous avez le même nom que quelqu'un que je connaissais et j'ai été… surpris.

Elle eut un sourire mécanique qui ne monta pas jusqu'à ses yeux et elle répondit :

— Vous avez parfaitement raison, cela ne me regarde pas du tout. Excusez-moi, je vais me remettre au travail. Ma pause est finie.

Pendant quelques minutes, il la regarda s'activer à laver le sol sans dire un mot. La pluie commençait à pendre en intensité mais n'avait pas stoppé. Peut-être que dans dix minutes tout serait terminé. Il sortirait et se mettrait activement à la recherche de Dean. Mais avant ça, il était déterminé à obtenir des réponses.

— Alors comme ça, vous êtes fan de science-fiction ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, assez maladroitement, avec une gaité forcée.

— Qu'est-ce qui peut vous le faire penser ? questionna-t-elle sans lâcher son balai à franges ni le regarder.

— Les voyages dans le temps, c'est de la science-fiction, non ? demanda-t-il le plus légèrement qu'il put. Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup en lire…

Elle revint vers lui et utilisait le balai dans sa direction, le poussant à reculer et à se jucher sur un tabouret du bar pendant qu'elle nettoyait autour. Il notait chez elle une petite touche très légère d'amusement affleurant à peine sous le masque de sérieux qu'elle maintenait.

— Ne posez pas les pieds par terre, vous allez faire des marques, dit-elle seulement.

— Pourquoi croyez-vous que je vienne du futur ? insista-t-il.

— Le passé donne un faux sentiment de sécurité, répondit-elle. L'idée qu'on vient d'un monde plus avancé et qu'on s'en sortira forcément mieux.

— Vous ne me répondez pas. Allez, je suis curieux… Considérez que c'est une question purement théorique…

— Oh vous, vous avez fait des études, donc.

— Sérieusement…

Elle marcha jusqu'à lui pour se planter à quelques centimètres de son nez, ce qui était possible parce qu'il était assis. Elle était beaucoup trop près et il se sentit déglutir, troublé par son envahissante féminité, faite de son délicat parfum floral, de son joli décolleté rebondi, et de la chaleur qui émanait de son corps si proche. La dernière fois qu'une femme avait eu l'air de s'intéresser à lui, ce n'était pas une femme mais un démon. Prudent, on le serait à moins.

— Si je franchis cette ligne, vous savez que les choses entre nous ne seront plus jamais comme avant, n'est-ce pas ? Mais peut-être que ni vous ni moi n'avons rien à y gagner, murmura-t-elle en fixant ses lèvres avec insistance.

Ce qui était étrange, c'est qu'elle avait l'air de trouver ça amusant. Peut-être que c'était lui qu'elle trouvait amusant, à bien y réfléchir. Il devait sans doute avoir l'air un peu ridicule à poser des « questions théoriques » à une aussi belle femme qui lui faisait du gringue depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds ici. Sûr que Dean n'y serait pas allé par quatre chemins, lui…

— Les choses ? répéta-t-il d'une voix encore plus basse et le souffle un peu court.

C'était ridicule. A force de mener une vie quasi monastique depuis la monumentale erreur qu'avait été Ruby, le voilà qui se trouvait… passablement… vulnérable. Bien sûr, c'était loin d'être désagréable, mais si jamais son frère venait à l'apprendre, il allait le charrier pendant des jours…

Elle opina silencieusement en le regardant avec un pétillement malicieux dans le regard.

— Quelles choses, par exemple ? hasarda-t-il d'une voix plus caressante qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis posa le balai contre le comptoir et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, passa un bras autour de sa taille, tandis que sa petite main plongeait deux doigts dans la poche arrière de son jean pour en extirper son téléphone qu'elle posa sur le zinc. Il avait tressailli à son contact mais elle ne le fit pas durer plus que nécessaire.

Il n'en revenait pas de la façon dont elle avait fait ça ! Mortifié, il songea qu'il ne devait sa vie qu'à ses réflexes, et là il avait été en dessous de tout. Il avait vraiment de la chance qu'elle n'appartienne pas au monde surnaturel.

— Vous portez une Swatch bon marché, avez des Nike Air aux pieds et vous avez un smartphone… résuma-t-elle très factuellement. Super cool, du reste. Moi j'en avais encore un tout maigrichon à clapet, mais j'ai jamais été très gadget…

Sam la considéra avec incrédulité mais ne put se retenir de demander avec un rien d'anxiété :

— Quelle année ?

— 2012, lâcha-t-elle en confirmation.

Il baissa la tête pour masquer un sourire. C'était vrai que soudain, la conversation et les « choses » étaient subitement très différentes.

— Vous me battez, admit-il en se mordant la lèvre. Moi c'est 2010.

Elle s'autorisa une délicieuse petite moue de triomphe tempérée d'une touche de nostalgie, puis se recula pour saisir ses ustensiles de ménage, qu'elle alla ranger dans l'arrière-cuisine. Il resta là, à l'attendre, les bras croisés sur le bar, les yeux brillants de curiosité. Il n'aurait pas dû consulter si souvent sa montre, elle avait dû la voir et la reconnaître… Encore une erreur de débutant qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir commise.

— Et… vous êtes là pour… affaires ?

— Oui, si vous considérez que cet endroit en est une… Je vis ici depuis plusieurs années.

— Pourquoi n'êtes-vous jamais rentrée ?

— Je n'ai pas pu. C'était un aller simple.

Elle avait énoncé les choses platement mais il sentait de la tristesse, bien qu'elle essayât de le cacher un peu. Concerné comme il pouvait l'être encore, il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

— Comment ?... Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

Elle le toisa d'un air incertain, l'œil soudain plus fuyant. Elle s'accouda au comptoir et il capta la direction de son regard vers le mur derrière le bar. Entre les étagères pleines de bouteilles et de verres propres, il y avait la photo d'un homme blond et d'un jeune enfant qui souriaient à l'objectif.

— Je ne suis pas sûre que ce que je vais vous dire fasse grand sens pour vous… ni que ça constitue réellement une forme d'explication, hésita-t-elle avec un petit soupir.

— Essayez toujours…

— Alors pour faire court… disons que j'ai été touchée par un Ange. Et boum, me voilà.

Sam la regarda avec un air surpris mais étonnamment détendu. Un profond sentiment d'empathie déferla sur lui. Cette femme avait subi exactement le même sort que celui qu'il craignait un peu plus tôt ! Mais pourquoi les anges en avaient-ils après elle ? Il fallait absolument qu'il en parle à Dean. Si c'était vrai, elle _devait_ être protégée… et il faudrait probablement parvenir à découvrir pourquoi elle leur faisait si peur.

— Moi aussi, je suis venu de cette façon ! déclara-t-il posément.

— C'est presque trop beau pour être vrai, grommela-t-elle. Donc vous dites que vous connaissez les Anges Pleureurs ?

— Les anges pleureurs… répéta-t-il légèrement induit en erreur. Je ne sais pas. Disons que le nôtre est seulement un peu déprimé et bougon…

Elle modifia sa posture, croisant les bras et le sourcil froncé, elle cherchait manifestement à comprendre quelque chose qui avait l'air de lui échapper.

— Vous dites que c'est un Ange qui vous a amené ici et que vous l'avez gardé avec vous ! Vous êtes fou d'avoir fait quelque chose d'aussi dangereux ! La meilleure chose à faire quand vous en voyez un, c'est de le regarder droit dans les yeux sans ciller et de fuir le plus loin possible… Ils sont extrêmement difficiles à piéger, surtout si vous êtes seul…

Sam fit courir sa main dans ses cheveux longs pour relâcher un peu sa nervosité, puis il finit par laisser échapper un petit rire. Il ouvrit les paumes avec hésitation et excitation pour dire :

— Nous sommes d'accord. Dans leur immense majorité, les anges sont des créatures dangereuses et peu fiables d'après notre expérience… Et… Je ne peux pas croire que je suis en train d'avoir une conversation aussi technique avec vous mais… est-ce que vous n'avez jamais entendu parler du sceau de bannissement ?

Elle secoua la tête en le dévorant de ses larges grands yeux, tout artifice de séduction soudain disparu, au profit d'une émotion réelle, profonde, qui le prit aux tripes.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est et à quoi ça sert ?

— C'est une simple marque qui une fois dessinée et activée réexpédie tout ange qui se trouve dans le proche périmètre directement de là d'où il vient. Et d'habitude, ils mettent un certain temps avant de revenir…

— Jamais le Docteur ne nous a parlé de ça, et pourtant ça a l'air rudement pratique… commenta-t-elle avec intérêt.

— Ça nous a tirés de vilaines situations plusieurs fois !

Elle hocha la tête une fois ou deux, avec une expression un peu moqueuse.

— Je veux bien vous croire.

 _Ding_. Le bruit du carillon les fit sursauter tous les deux, comme deux enfants pris en faute. La porte du petit snack venait de s'ouvrir brusquement en faisant éclater la petite bulle où ils se trouvaient, et un nouveau souffle d'air froid pénétra dans la pièce. Sam réalisa que dehors, la pluie s'était arrêtée, Dieu savait depuis combien de minutes. Pris dans la conversation, il avait totalement oublié le monde extérieur...

Le col rehaussé et réchauffant ses mains, Dean toujours énergique venait d'entrer en s'ébrouant pour faire tomber les gouttes de sa parka militaire.

— Sammy ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! dit-il d'un ton à la fois autoritaire et soulagé.

Puis il sembla enfin prendre conscience de la présence de la serveuse et sa physionomie se modifia légèrement.

— Madame, la salua-t-il avec un petit coup de tête et l'ombre d'un sourire, en regardant soudain son frère d'un autre air – plus moqueur ou appréciateur, on ne savait jamais trop avec lui.

Redressant son dos et rentrant le ventre, il arbora son habituel air charmeur à laquelle aucune ne résistait jamais pour dire :

— J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas… Sam ? Je suis venu te dire que tout était réglé et que nous pouvions nous remettre en route. Notre… euh… chauffeur nous attend, au motel. Faut pas traîner.

Avec un coup d'œil appuyé, le plus jeune des Winchester s'adressa à son ainé en marchant vers lui, il dit d'un ton plus bas :

— Oui. Est-ce que je peux te parler une minute dehors ?

* * *

AMY POND

Elle les voyait par la vitrine. Ce qui était clair, c'est qu'ils étaient en train de se disputer. Bien sûr, elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Comment aurait-elle pu deviner que c'était à cause d'elle ? Sam arborait maintenant un visage fermé et buté face à l'homme qui était venu le chercher. Elle n'entendait bien sûr rien du tout, mais le langage de leurs corps lui révélait des choses étonnantes. D'abord qu'ils étaient assez intimes pour se tenir aussi près l'un de l'autre. Ensuite que l'autre homme avait sur Sam un certain… ascendant.

L'inconnu qui avait fait irruption dans le snack semblait lui parler avec la patience exagérée qu'on témoigne à un enfant et qui lui rappelait celle de Rory envers Tony. De temps à autre, le nouvel arrivant croisait son regard et lui adressait une sorte de sourire fallacieux qui ne la trompait pas le moins du monde.

Elle n'avait détourné le regard qu'une seconde quand sa porte s'était de nouveau ouverte, livrant passage à un Rory guilleret qui secouait son parapluie avant de le mettre dans le support prévu à cet effet, près de l'entrée. Quand elle les reposa sur le duo à l'extérieur, elle eut la surprise de voir qu'il y avait un autre homme en imper à côté d'eux.

— Comment va ma chère femme aujourd'hui ? demanda Rory en s'approchant d'elle pour l'enlacer par derrière et lui poser un gentil baiser sur la joue.

— Pas mal, pas mal, répondit-elle sans cesser pourtant de regarder la brochette de garçons à l'extérieur.

Le brun chafouin qui venait d'arriver, regardait maintenant dans sa direction et ses yeux s'emplirent soudain de compassion. Sam avait l'air en colère. Et le petit chef avait le visage fermé. Intérieurement, elle sentait bien ce que cela signifiait. Elle s'en était toujours doutée. Mais peut-être allait-elle en avoir la confirmation à l'instant car le jeune homme revenait vers le snack.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon cœur ? demanda Rory avec inquiétude.

— Tout va très bien, mentit-elle en lui posant un léger baiser sans poids sur les lèvres. Tu veux un café avant d'aller chercher Tony à l'école ?

— Non, merci, ça va…

* * *

SAM WINCHESTER

Castiel le regardait avec ses yeux de chien battu. Sam savait très bien ce que ça voulait dire avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. Transporter trois personnes dans le temps l'avait lessivé. Il avait fait son maximum pour récupérer le plus possible au motel pendant le temps qu'ils avaient passé ici et ce afin d'être capable de les ramener ensuite. Et même après, il devinait qu'il n'allait pas repointer le bout de son imper crado avant un bon moment.

— Je ne peux pas transporter quelqu'un de plus, je suis vraiment désolé. Deux ça va. Trois, c'est un risque important. Quatre, nous serions tous en danger.

— En plus, ta rouquine sexy a peut-être des raisons de rester, renchérit Dean. Elle vient d'embrasser ce chanceux gringalet à lunettes qui est entré…

— Donc, si les anges sont après elle, on s'en fiche, c'est ça ? Maintenant que notre petit problème est résolu, le reste, on s'en lave les mains ? argumenta-t-il en colère.

Dean le considéra avec un peu de surprise, mais on pouvait voir que cette surprise n'était pas bonne. Pourtant avant qu'il puisse dire quelque chose, Castiel prit la parole.

— Je crois que cette personne ne risque rien. Personne ne parle d'elle sur la… radio des Anges. Nous par contre, nous sommes un danger pour tout le monde si nous restons déplacés ici trop longtemps, car nous risquons justement d'attirer l'attention de mes frères…

— J'ai compris, rétorqua Sam, l'humeur massacrante. Je vais lui dire au revoir.

* * *

AMY POND

 _Ding_. La porte encore. Et un Sam embarrassé et le cachant derrière un sourire terriblement confus se représenta à eux. Pas mauvaise fille, elle décida de lui faciliter la tâche.

— Il vous fallait quelque chose d'autre ? Vous voulez emporter des cafés pour vous et vos amis ?

— Non, merci…

Il jeta un coup d'œil intimidé sur Rory qui le dévisageait avec une fixité qu'il trouvait inquiétante derrière ses lunettes à monture noire et carrée. Elle saisit l'occasion de le présenter.

— Voici mon mari Rory dont je vous parlais tout à l'heure, expliqua-t-elle, et avec qui j'ai _fait le voyage_ jusque dans cette bonne ville de Lawrence.

— Enchanté de vous rencontrer, répondit Sam en essayant de faire bonne figure. Je voulais juste vous remercier de m'avoir permis de me réfugier ici, le temps de cette monstrueuse averse... Votre café et votre tarte étaient super…

Elle hocha deux trois fois la tête et puis ajouta :

— Je vous souhaite un _bon retour chez vous_. Et aussi… j'espère que vous la reverrez un jour, votre Amy Pond à vous…

Sam lui offrit pourtant un dernier brave petit sourire et mit la main sur la porte. S'il ne partait pas tout de suite, elle était sûre qu'elle allait pleurer. Elle voyait bien qu'il se sentait désolé pour elle et qu'il avait espéré autre chose de la part de ses compagnons.

— Il faut qu'on y aille, sinon on va finir par rater notre _correspondance_ , s'excusa-t-il.

— Alors filez ! Ne vous faites… aucun souci ! répondit Amy la gorge très nouée.

Sam recula et s'enfuit presque en courant, en direction des deux hommes qui l'attendaient, semblait-il avec une relative impatience. Celui qui portait l'imper, mit sa main sur les épaules des deux autres, et le temps d'un clignement d'œil, ils disparurent soudain de la rue, sans autre forme de procès.

Amy arrondit la bouche de surprise, en comprenant que son mode de voyage temporel n'était pas celui qu'elle avait imaginé, mais elle sentit un doigt de Rory sous son menton qui l'obligeait à tourner la tête vers lui.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Amy ? redemanda-t-il avec un regard très sérieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ce type à qui tu parlais bizarrement ? Ce n'est pas pour faire le jaloux, mais… il y avait un truc qui ne me plaisait pas dans la façon dont il te regardait.

Elle secoua la tête négativement.

— Un truc ? Quel genre de truc ? Montre-moi.

Rory fronça les sourcils en imitant fort bien une assurance cool et virile, dont il aurait été avisé de se servir plus souvent, et puis énonça d'une voix plus grave :

— Un truc genre : « Hey, je suis le mystérieux bel étranger ténébreux. Viens donc là, petite maman très sexy, me donner un peu de mon quatre-heures… »

Elle éclata de rire.

— Ah, ça je t'avais prévenu, mon cher, personne ne résiste à ma tarte aux pommes, s'amusa-t-elle en caressant gentiment sa joue du pouce.

— Pas même moi ! acquiesça-t-il avant de reprendre. Mais sinon, sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

— Tu n'y es pas… soupira-t-elle. Son intérêt était différent. Il a voyagé dans le temps. Il vit en 2010.

— Quoi !? s'égosilla Rory en la regardant estomaqué. Mais… mais… Tu me fais marcher ?

— Non. Et tu sais bien, j'espère, que je n'irai nulle part sans Tony et toi. Tiens d'ailleurs, j'ai envie de fermer pour qu'on aille le chercher à l'école tous les deux, ça te dirait ?

Rory, son long nez et sa bouche béante restèrent un moment sans réaction au milieu du carrelage reluisant du snack pendant qu'elle allait chercher son manteau. Un instant plus tard, elle revint sans son uniforme, en tenue de ville et les cheveux relevés en chignon chic. Elle retourna l'écriteau derrière la porte qui disait « de retour dans une demi-heure » avant de sortir avec lui dans la rue et de fermer soigneusement la porte peinte en bleu roi.

— Un voyageur temporel ? répéta Rory.

— Oui, sourit-elle en se pendant à son bras. Mais tu sais, c'est très surfait. Quand on en a vu un, on les a tous vus ! dit-elle comiquement en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Ils remontèrent la rue de quelques pas, Rory un peu comme un automate silencieux. Puis il s'arrêta, se tourna vers elle et demanda :

— Combien de chances y avait-il pour que ça nous arrive ?

— Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que c'est le nom qu'on a choisi ? proposa-t-elle avec un petit coup de menton vers la boutique.

Ils se retournèrent un instant vers la devanture dont les montants étaient d'un beau bleu inhabituel et où sur la vitrine, en grosses lettres, on pouvait lire :

TIME AFTER TIME


End file.
